User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight you will all be receiving critiques. First up...A'keria Chanel Davenport Nicholas: I really love both your looks tonight, A'keria you look stunning and Gaga looks amazing as well, but when I think of this is a cohesive aspect, I mostly see black as a similarity and not much else. I love the touch of you both holding something in your left hand, but the styles of the dress are very different which off-puts it a lot. Finally, I'm not sure if it was enough. There were some great makeovers tonight, but I think yours is just middle of the road. Roxxxy: There wasn't really a clear family resemblance there for me, you two are both just wearing black. Looking past that basic concept you both look stun. A'keria, I like yours more than Gaga's, which is a good thing. The fur helps bring the two looks together but I wish there was a just a more clear resemblance between the two. Next up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: Just like A'keria you went with a black theme, but the difference is, yours is a lot worse. There isn't really a family resemblance in the looks. I'm kind of getting a villain vibe, but the looks not being cohesive ruins it. Overall, Asia you really to step your pussy up because it feels like you're just getting comfortable, and I've said it time and time again that this is not the time to get comfortable. Roxxxy: There is only one word to describe your performance tonight, clownery. You put in 0 effort and it shows, A'keria looks stunning and you look like a clown. You have given up in this competition, you had such a strong start and I really can't see you going any farther, better hope your mug is cute. Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: Knowing that you make your own looks, I was really expecting to slay this episode and that is exactly what you did. You are the most cohesive out of everyone and I really love how you stayed true to the details, but the it wasn't an exact replica and you added your own little spin on it, like with the boots, the top and the hair. It made it that much better. My only critique is that I think you could've chose a better look to base your makeover off, cause this look isn't my favorite, but overall keep up the good work. Roxxxy: Girl you did what? THAT. There is such a clear family resemblance, the patterns and colors literally everything. Coming into this competition I'd thought you'd flop as no one has done good as a fake queen but sis you are dominating and tonight is no exception. One thing I have to bring up is that it looks like you have a dick but besides that amazing job tonight. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: All I can say is WOW! You really brought it tonight. We usually see people who just go with color as their theme, and although you did that, I LOVED that the silhouettes matched. There is a clear family resemblance with the shape of bought looks and although it wasn't 100%, as individuals you look great, and together you look even better. I do think that Valentina outshines you a bit, but other than that you really set your self up for success with your advantage. Roxxxy: It's cute, the resemblance is there. Val overshadows you but the concept is definitely there. I don't like your hair all that much and I wish the pants were more fitting and less flowy. You two both look good and great concept, good job. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: When you submitted you told me your theme was that you guys were plastics and you were wearing pink, but I don't think that shows. Plastics don't really wear glamorous flowy gowns and nothing about your looks reminds me of them. On top of that, you weren't cohesive, which we all know is the main criteria of this challenge. Nikita, I hate the hair with your look and overall I was not impressed this week. Roxxxy: I have one question, what we're you thinking? You clearly don't care anymore and it's really not cute. The looks were pink, a different shade as well. You don't deserve a spot in this rush cause you clearly have a don't care attitude thinking you will just win the mug off and it's pathetic. Next up...Ophelia Hotass Nicholas: While I definitely see some resemblance and your concept is quite clear, my only problem is that I don't think your execution was there. You aren't really known for your runways and it's clear that you put in lots of thought into this and I like it, but I don't think it's enough. There is lots of resemblance with the purple hair, and the color scheme of the looks so good job on that, but it's not up to par with some of the makeovers here tonight and the less girls there are, the more you have to stand out, so keep that in mind for next challenge. Roxxxy: There wasn't really a family resemblance but you both look cute. Nikita overshadowed you but the colors match. Wish more of the outfit was cohesive with Nikitas but still cute, overall you just didn't really stand out. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: There is definitely some good things about your makeover, but I feel like there is more good than bad. I'll start with the good, you both look good and your concept is quite clear. Both looks are red and sparkly, but that's about it. Trinity outshines you a lot, which is not good and I would've let it pass, if you didn't look so basic. Your look isn't great, and the difference in quality from yours to Trinity's also makes it worse. Overall, I think you could've done better especially cause Trinity and Valentina are such powerful look queens, and not gonna lie I'm a bit disappointed. Roxxxy: You have the red sparkles but that's about it, Trinity outshined you in every single way. You look basic, but at least you tried so I have to give you that. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Dominique DaVine Tonight, your makeover with Ophelia was hot-ass-hell... Lady Gaga You and Valentina were perfect and beautiful... Dominique DaVine Condragulations you are the winner of this challenge! You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Lady Gaga You're safe. A'keria Chanel Davenport You're safe. Ophelia Hotass You're safe. Asia O'Hara Your A'keria makeover might Daven-deport you home... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Nikita Dragun You and Asia massacred something other than butterflies, and it just might be your spot in this competition. Valentina You're perfect, you're beautiful, but your makeover was not... Valentina You're safe. Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! You have 18 hours! Good luck and don't fuck it up! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Asia O'Hara You had lots of potential, but your head wasn't in it It's a shame to see you quit. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts